


Addiction

by Detavot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Basically a crack theory turned into a fic, F/M, I wanna write something with baby Vincent now skksks, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: The tale of a Grim Reaper turning into a love-sick puppy.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this year has hit me hard. I'm so sorry for the lack ignorant fics, but this is a situation we'll have to bear for these two years ^^;

    The Phantomhive mansion was an old building with solid roots in its country. It stood proud and tall, an air of righteousness and the sense of belonging covered its surroundings like an invisible cloak. The first time he had seen it, he had laughed at the atmosphere. What a fool the Phantomhives must be! Nothing but insects running around and trying to assert themselves into this pitiless, empty world devoid of even a single glimmering ray of hope. More so than usual, for it was _him_ who was knocking their door on this cloudy and somber day.

    A young man of Japanese origin opened the door with a respectful bow and the ever discreet motion of stepping aside. What an expertly chosen butler. Or perhaps he was bought as a slave? He didn't care enough to remember or to check his notebook, that man was not going to be one of his clients any time soon. When you had been in this business for the amount of time he has been, you moved more through instinct than the trusty notebook full of tedious instructions. He didn’t really know if that thought would be considered pathetic or not, but it gave him plenty of chuckles.

    “Please wait here,” the butler said. He spoke proper English with its overly fancy accent, the one that he had grown to loathe. “I shall fetch the Lady of the house. Please do make yourself at home, Sir, we servants are at your command.” With a final bow, the butler moved quickly and quietly away. He laughed and sat down on one of the couches, threw a leg over the other, and did nothing else. He was not about to become indebted to these people, not when he had come here to sever their bonds into this mortal coil.

    The butler and the Lady returned sooner than he had expected.

    He suddenly forgot how to breathe.

    The lady’s beauty certainly helped to take his breath away, he’d admit it, but what had truly affected him so much was the way her eyes gleamed. The second she set her eyes on him, they sparkled in a vicious yet playful manner, as if he were nothing but a toy meant to amuse her. She hid it with an expertly done mask and a falsely kind smile, but he had already seen what made her truly her.

    He wanted to see more.

    “My name is Claudia Phantomhive, Sir,” a little, masterfully executed curtsy was aimed at him as if he were royalty, and he wanted so badly to see what kind of joke this would become. “Thank you for coming at such a short notice. It all happened so fast! Quite honestly, I am still in shock. That is most likely why I haven't delved into insanity yet… Ah, forgive me, you must want to see the bodies. Please, right this way.”

    He followed the two into the second floor and though corridors that resembled mazes more than living space. Eventually, he was examining the bodies in the master bedroom which belonged to the previous Earl and his wife, the late parents of Claudia Phantomhive.

    “We only know your occupation, Sir,” Claudia had asked after the bodies had been dealt with. She didn't seem concerned at all about her parents’ very recent death and burial. “Do you perhaps have a name you wish to share?”

    “Most people just call me Undertaker, my Lady.” I chuckled at the lie I had spun so very creatively. Claudia’s lips twitched.

    Undertaker realized he wanted those lips to smile fully, and that he wanted to have those clever eyes on him and him alone. Perhaps they could laugh at the jokes this world offered together.

    He was coming to the mansion more often than he should be welcome.

    Claudia was letting him in more than what would be proper.

    It was going too fast for his mind, drugged by the hypnotic woman who had wrapped him around her pinky, to catch up. One thing was leading to the next, and the legendary Grim Reaper everyone feared was kneeling like a pathetic dog in front of the polishes shoes of a human woman. He needed her eyes to remain on him, he needed that cruel smile to always be for him. He wanted to play with her hair, which was as black as the sin they were committing. He wanted to wrap his arms around her slight waist, to rock her left and right and whisper his horrible puns into her ear.

   When had the Grim Reaper who had laughed at death become so… so lively?

    The first time Claudia had dragged him into her bedroom, he hadn’t wanted to think too much about it. Humans’ desires were such fleeting things, not to mention that she would marry a human who could match and add to her wealth by the rules of her society. He was a Grim Reaper. He would be here for eternity, seeing life after life. He would get bored eventually. This was nothing more than them fooling around.

    The memories of that night were like poison to his mind. The moonlight became her fair skin, the black night became her hair, the breeze became her soft breaths, and the rustling of the leaves became her soft giggles. He was convinced that he had finally become insane.

    The adventures into the bedroom continued. Claudia had tried looking for suitors, she told this to Undertaker herself, but then the faces all blurred together and she couldn't remember a single one of the men she had researched. He felt a primal urge to claim, a primal urge to show his victory.

    Claudia welcomed him with open arms and allowed him everything he wished.

    It was only when he was holding his son in his arms did Undertaker, hiding under the name Cedric K. Ross, allow himself to shed his first tears for countless centuries. What had he done? This child was something unnatural, it was something that didn't deserve to exist. Countless of creatures would be after it. This little babe’s life was doomed from the start, and it was all his fault. It would be a mercy to kill it now before it would suffer.

    “I hope… He has your laughter,” the exhausted Claudia said. She was panting, and there was the happiest smile on her face. She held her arms out, obviously wanting to hold the baby. She held the baby with one hand and held Undertaker’s hand with the other. “I think… I think we’ll be all right.”

    Yes. Yes, they would be. If anyone, even God himself, dared take his family away, Undertaker would tear them into shreds with his scythe.


End file.
